Gamma vs Omega
by you know not
Summary: What if Gamma had survived the battle against E-101 Mark II? What if he had found out about other E-Series robots that his creator had made, and continued his mission to destroy them and free the animals trapped within? What if his last target was the Omega? Slight AU.


A/N: I was searching as much as possible (which is very difficult with the numbers of stories and one-shots for this franchise), and I couldn't find anything written on this site that featured both Gamma and Omega meeting each other (not saying they aren't there, but I just can't find any). I figured I should fix that, and got to work on this one-shot here.

This is honestly the first time ever I have been unsure about how well I've portrayed any characters in something I wrote. The hardest part was coming up with a reason to have Gamma still be alive when he meets Omega. Keep in mind that this is based off of the game-verse and nothing else.

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the franchise, or else I would actually try to make something good with it.

Deep within the facility of one of Dr. Robotnik's, or Dr. Eggman as he seems to go by now, abandoned headquarters was one of his robots: an E-Series robot to be precise. At least that is what the stolen data had said when it was downloaded from one of Eggman's computers to E-102 Gamma. The red robot had been on the hunt to save all of his E-Series friends, and this would be the last one if the information was correct. Once the rescue mission is completed, he will have finally fulfilled his purpose.

Flying next to either side of Gamma's shoulders within the hallway of the abandoned base were two birds: one grey and one blue. They could somehow sense their relative inside of the machine, so they kept close to it. The pink hedgehog that was previously taking care of the blue bird was a little reluctant to just give up on looking for the rest of the bird's family, but she saw how the two birds trusted the robot and knew they would be in much better hands than her own. It was almost sad that she never knew she had already brought the family back together. Gamma would have let himself be destroyed long ago in order to release the pink bird trapped inside himself, but he had learned that there were many more E-Series robots than just the ones he's seen that needed saving.

Once at the metallic door that separated him from his objective, Gamma hacked into the system and had the door slide open. The room that was on the other side was a bit dark, so he activated the headlight on his chest before cautiously walking in and signaling the birds to stay put. In front of him was a pod with some sort of green liquid covering something shaped like the hedgehog that Gamma was originally programmed to look at as an enemy. Perhaps the doctor was once again trying to make a robotic version of his arch-nemesis?

Before he had any more time to ponder what was in front of him, a barrage of bullets came his way from his right. About thirty rounds were fired, with only two nicking him in the right shoulder, before Gamma crouched down and entered his roller mode to speed away from the attack. The bullets would always hit the area he was previously at, so that already told him that his attacker does not rely on accuracy.

"Must destroy all Eggman's robots!" shouted a robotic voice in the darkness of the room.

Destroy Eggman's robots? Was the data wrong? Were there no more E-Series robots besides himself? Did this other machine takeout the one he was searching for?

After finding a pillar to hide behind, Gamma exited his roller mode and once again stood on his metal feet. He then used his jet booster and hovered in the air. Using the altitude made by his hovering, he slid back into the open battlefield and launched three missiles at once from his three barrel laser blaster. Each one hit the target dead center, but they only caused it to stumbled back a bit. The adversary then fired a chain of bullets in the air, but Gamma quickly turned off his jet booster and dodged while landing on the ground. He then fired two missiles at the weapons themselves, causing an explosion that knocked the enemy on its back.

"Identify yourself," said Gamma in his monotone voice. "Why are you here?"

He was answered by a fast tackle by the enemy in question, which turned out to be a bulking red robot that was just a few inches shorter than him. After colliding with the wall behind him and landing on his feet, Gamma moved out of the way as he saw the other robot's hands change into missiles and fired. The red optics of the shorter but larger robot were cold and filled with hate. Gamma had never seen anything like it before in all his time of being online. The earlier E-Series had shown hatred towards him before for previously upstaging them, but this other robot's hatred was beyond that.

Every time the missiles impacted something, they would explode and the room would fill with smoke. If not for either of the robots' sensor systems, they would have been moving about with their optics blind. Gamma then decided to counter by firing ten bullets at the other robot, while continuing to move about in the smokescreen. The attacks each hit the target's breastplate, but they had little to no effect.

"All Eggman's robots will be eradicated!" shouted the bulky robot before firing another two missiles at the thinner one.

The heat given off from the missiles made it easy for Gamma to detect them in the smoke, so he decided to fire his own barrage of bullets this time at them as he stopped moving and stood his ground. The impacts of the projectiles colliding with one another caused the missiles to explode sooner, but neither of the robots were damaged in the blast. Then both combatants finally stopped firing and let the smokescreen die down. However, they both still had their firearms aimed at each other.

"Identify yourself," Gamma repeated his earlier request. "What is your purpose here?"

"I will eliminate all Eggman's robots!" said the bulky red robots as though it didn't hear the request.

"I asks again," said Gamma, locking onto the other robot's head with his weapon. "Identify yourself."

"E-123 Omega," said the shorter and bulkier robot, now known as Omega. "The Ultimate E-Series robot."

"E-102 Gamma," Gamma introduced himself. "You are a creation of Eggman, yet you wish to destroy everything else he has made?"

"All other machines are inferior," said Omega, his voice leaving no room for debate. "I will destroy them all and Dr. Eggman. Then I will reign supreme above all his creations."

"Eggman is my enemy as well," said Gamma, while still leaving his gun aimed at Omega. "Perhaps an alliance is in order?"

"Negative," Omega retorted as he switched his hands from missile mode to gatling guns, his systems having already repaired the damage done to them earlier. "I do not need the help of an inferior machine. I will eliminate all on my own."

"That is illogical," said Gamma, causing the other robot to stare at him with more anger. "I am an outdated module compared to you. Yet you have not been able to destroy me. How do you plan to beat Eggman and his machines if you cannot beat me?"

Omega just stared at him in thought. The outdated robot was making a point, and it was making Omega's power core heat up with rage. It made him feel insulted, knowing he was unable to eliminate something so inferior. what's more, he was conversing with the other robot when he should be destroying it.

"I have already detected five weak points that would render you non-threatening," said Gamma before lowering his gun, surprising the newer module. "But my time is coming to an end. My goal is to find and rescue all E-Series robots. We are the last of them. Perhaps it is better for you to continue functioning and continue the fight against the enemy than it is for me. I only hope that you practice your aiming before then."

Omega kept both gatling guns aimed at the older module. His red optics blazing at the statement he was hearing. This inferior machine was giving up, and yet it had the circuitry to insult his capability. Well, he would show him soon enough.

"You may fire when ready," said Gamma as he remained perfectly still.

The only sound that followed for the last three minutes were rounds after rounds of bullets being fired in quick session. The amounts that were fired were more than enough to eliminate ten robots of Gamma's kind. The attacks came so fast that smoke was once again starting to build up around the area and cover Gamma's body from view. Omega then halted his onslaught and waited for the smoke to die down to see the results.

To the bulkier robot's dismay and anger, the taller one was still standing and functioning. Out of the three hundred rounds fired, only fifty six of them hit their marks. That means more than eighty percent missed their target. A large amount of damage may have been done, but nothing that a repair system couldn't fix.

"Practice your aiming," said Gamma before turning to the door from whence he came. His metal-made body was practically limping with every step taken. Once he was back into the hallway, he looked over his head and back at his assailant. "And become the Ultimate E-Series robot."

The door then closed and hid Gamma from Omega's view. what followed after that was a small explosion in the hall. It didn't take long at all for Omega to figure out what was the cause of that explosion. He could also swear that he could hear three chirping sounds on the other side of the metallic door that slowly faded away into the distance.

"In the end, I wasn't able to beat Gamma," said Omega before he walked back into the dark corner of the room, awaiting another time to prove he was the best and get his revenge.

A/N: I'm sure a lot of people out there are saying "Omega would trash Gamma" or something like that. However, as we've seen in Omega's debut in "Sonic Heroes," we clearly see how inaccurate his aiming is. Gamma, on the other hand, has shown to be an expert marksmen throughout all of "Sonic Adventure" to the point he can stop enemy fire while targeting multiple enemies at the same time. Also, Gamma has won against other upgraded modules before and survived (minus E-101 Mark II). Admittedly though, Omega would have the edge in hand-to-hand combat (he just doesn't do it often).


End file.
